For Your Own Good
by l3rutal
Summary: One shot. When Edward almost loses it in biology, he doesn't go to the Denalis. Instead, he goes to Bella's house.


**A/N: I was having trouble going to sleep last night, so I decided to start writing. Even though this is from Bella's POV, Edward wanted to name this one shot ^^ It's pretty rough, so ignore any mistakes you see.**

* * *

**For Your Own Good**

I ripped out another page from my sketchbook and roughly crumpled it up. After hurling it to the garbage can and missing, I decided to take it as a sign.

How could I ever expect to get the perfection that is Edward Cullen on paper? Of course, he was far more attractive when he wasn't glaring at me. The rare peek I got of his content face during lunch instantly gave me the urge to draw him. Three pencils and two sketchbooks later-- still no Edward Cullen.

I was about to give up when I heard a rapping sound coming from my window. I jumped, as a strange, illogical fear overcame me.

Edwards symmetrical features were looking at me from the window.

I smiled. Edward Cullen was knocking on my window at ten-thirty pm. As ridiculous as it seems, it made me feel special. The perfect Edward Cullen wasn't into Jessica or Lauren, he was into me! (Or so I hoped.)

I walked towards the window, planning on opening it for him, when dread filled my chest again. Why would Edward come here when he obviously hated me during biology? If he was coming to apologize, why didn't he use the front door like a normal person?

I ignored the instinct to run as I opened the window for him.

He gracefully stepped into my room, eying the crumpled papers that covered the entire floor. I blushed, well aware of the fact that my floor was littered with sketches of his face.

"Hello Bella," his velvet voice murmured.

When he was this close to me, he deemed a bit wrong.

Inhuman.

Alien.

He didn't have a single imperfection on his face, apart from his eyes.

They were perfectly proportioned to his face of course, but the color was disturbing.

Pitch blackness glanced at me from his sockets. Like two gaping holes in his face. Those eyes sucked me in, and sent a wave of adrenaline through my body.

He stepped hesitantly forward, as if he were unsure how to proceed. He kept walking towards me until he invaded my personal space.

Edward Cullen had me backed up against a wall, and instead of being flattered, I was scared shitless.

"You're not normal," I blurted out. I knew I was right. None of this made any sense, and no human was flawless.

"No, I'm afraid not," he replied quietly. He put his hands on the wall, bringing his face even closer to mine.

"What the Hell are you?!" I gasped. Those empty holes shared nothing.

He pressed his mouth against my ear, and instead of it causing me to shiver with pleasure, I shivered out of fear.

"Vampire." As he said it, I could feel his cold breath against my face. Then his word sunk in.

I froze.

Last year I had an obsession with the Vampire Chronicles, and if the book had any fact to it, his answer made sense. Some of it did anyway.

"What are you doing here?" I whimpered, well aware of the fact that his nose was now skimming along my jaw.

He snorted and backed away from me, laughing at my stupidity.

"In all my years, I have never encountered a human as appealing as you. My whole existence I have been perfecting my self control, and I almost lost it it biology. Why?! Dammit! Why?! You ruined everything for me Isabella Swan!"

"You're going to kill me?" I whispered. What had I done to deserve this?

No guilt could be found on his perfect face.

"There's no other way Bella," he sighed. "It's better than killing a class of children just for your blood."

"Please," I begged.

He came closer, confident now, and stroke my neck.

"Beautiful." He slowly kissed my neck, and I tried to resist the pleasure of gave me. I soft moan escaped my lips, and I felt him smile against my neck.

"Please, stop playing with me and just do it." There was only so much I could handle.

His mouth left my neck, as he sadly smiled at me.

"This is better than what Alice had planned for you." Alice?! Did the Cullens know about this?! They were all vampires. I gasped when I finally figured it out.

He held my neck with his left hand. I closed my eyes, silently pleading that my death would be a swift one.

He leaned in, and bit me. As his teeth pierced my skin, I let out a bloodcurdling shriek. It was as if he had stabbed me with a butcher knife. I felt my blood slowly trickle down my neck. My head swam from the horrible smell. He stepped away from me, and immediately the burning began.

It felt as is he had poured hydrochloric acid onto my neck, and my skin was slowly melting off.

My voice was already hoarse from screaming as I began to cry.

_Just kill me. Kill me now. Stop the burn! STOP IT PLEASE!!_

"You see, Alice wanted you to endure three days of this burning," he said, as if I should be thanking him for wanting to kill me instead.

I gasped. Then why the Hell was he putting me through this torture?!

_Please kill me. Just stop the unbearable pain!_

I collapsed onto the floor, unable to stand through the burn.

Edward was holding his breath, rocking back and forth awkwardly. He was trying to stop himself from killing me. I was silently praying that his self control would fail him, for even Hell can't be this awful.

"How did Carlisle do it?" he whispered quietly to himself. His whole face was contorted in concentration.

"Please," I finally screamed, "just kill me now!" My eyes rolled back into my head, and I desperately tried not to scream again.

Edward shuddered and brought my neck to his lips. He began to slowly suck, to savor the taste of my blood. The first two sucks stopped the burn, only to lead to more pain. It was like pressing a vacuum to an open wound. He was slowly sucking the life out of me. I could no longer feel my toes, and the horrible empty feeling was slowly spreading up my body. My arms went limp. My whole body was numb, apart from my neck, which was still throbbing mercilessly.

I felt my eyes close as unconsciousness took me for the last time.

* * *

**Ehh... I don't really like this much :/ But Bella was giving me some serious writer's block, and I had to take my anger on something...  
Reviews are nice -hint-hint-**


End file.
